The Black-Blooded-Lioness
by ArgonianCallum33
Summary: The life of Mjoll-The-Lioness and the sudden feud between the Black-Briars and Silver-Bloods after the sudden ending of the Civil war. General Tullius proves victorious, but can't keep order between the families. The Dragonborn suddenly disappears and Mjoll somehow ends up trying to find the missing person.
1. Chapter 1- Bandits

**-The Black-Blooded Lioness-**

**-Chapter-One-**

I stared out of the window. My eyes flickered around the dark woods dominating the view, it was scary, you could not see further into it than the front line of trees which stood in a perfect line illuminated by the moonlight.  
I had been living in Holers for all my life, exactly ten years to the day I thought. It was my Birthday today!  
I had never strayed from the boarders of the village, but I dreamed to adventure outside, further into The Rift and maybe even to Riften. I had been told that I should follow in the footsteps of Brandr, my Brother, into being a Hunter by my Father. But the prospect of being a Hunter never really excited me.  
It would be my first training session with a blade today. I also dreamed that I could wield a sword like my brother did, he was amazing in the midst of battle. Well at least when I saw him training with the warrior who lived here. I think his name was Caius, he and my brother went out everyday on the main road and trained for hours.  
Hardly anyone past through the streets of our village, but apparently the Dunmer passed through here after the eruption of Red Mountain but the only Dark Elf was the village wizard who lived on the edge of town, most people in the village did not like him, well all the Nords anyway. I thought he seemed fine though, but the untrusting nature of most Nords always flared.  
As I let my mind drift onto recent events, I was distracted by a very distant light far into the woods. What was it? It looked like orange stars which shimmered in the distant darkness as lots more appeared. It was quite peaceful at first, but then they were coming closer. They were torches! But who held them?  
There were nearly fifty lights by now, creeping closer and closer, they were so close that they were now tilting in all directions, the people holding them were running.

"Papa!" I shouted, starting to feel uneasy.

"Yes Mjoll?" I heard my father reply from the next room.

The orange light now turned into unmistakable fire, one light held by each man. They looked menacing, and they were looking for trouble. They all wore average rate armour like my brother did. He called it hide armour. But one, the one at the very front. His armour glistened against the flicker of the torch, it looked extremely strong and thick. It also had big shoulder pads and it made a dull clunk sound every time his foot hit the ground.

"Burn em!" he cried

"PAPA!" I screamed as he threw the torch at our house setting it alight.

Father ran into the room, closely followed by my Brother. Father saw the shock on my face and he looked out the window.

"Shit, Bandits!" his eyes darted to the fire. "Get out!" he shouted, his voice boomed around the room, entering our ears more than once.  
Suddenly we were sprinting down the stairs and out the door.  
the bandit leader and his men were attacking the village, already there were dozens of non-moving bodies on the floor, with particularly bad wounds.

"Kill them all!" the Bandit's voice echoed over the screams. He had a smile on his face stretching widely across to his ears. Then he twisted around to face us, smiling even more broadly, if that was even possible. He drew his sword, and then another. He duel-wields! His swords were tinted green and slightly curved, and the ragged edges where sharp but the sword was too dull and un-coloured to shine in the light.  
My Brother and Father appeared in front of me, both drawing weapons of their own, but they looked like they couldn't match the strength of the Bandit's swords.  
Brandr shrugged his shield off his back and readied to block any blow.

"Hahaha" the Bandit's voice was throaty, and it sounded like he had not drunk in days.

Father only had a sword to protect himself, and he was starting to get too old to fight like he used to.

With one smooth movement the Bandit swung both swords downwards with force, on both my Brother's and Father's swords, making both stagger clumsily.

"Hahaha!" the Bandit repeated, even louder, making Father show a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

With a short lunge, and a swipe Brandr aimed for the Bandit's gut but it was immediately parried. The Bandit jumped to one side, as Father clumsily slammed his sword into the ground, with such force that half of the sword got swallowed up, leaving it jammed.

"Run Mjoll!" Father screamed looking at me with wide eyes that I knew soo well, then back to his sword.

But was glued to the spot.

The Bandit was having no difficulties, but he could not land an attack that could hit the body. Brandr could only defend himself with his shield as he was repeatedly attacked.  
The other Bandits seemed to have disappeared into the houses to get as much loot as possible until the village burns down.  
The Bandit charged, both blades high in the air. They whipped down and slammed on to the shield making Brandr wince with pain. Brandr threw his shield upwards throwing the Bandit's arms upwards, exposing his chest. But immediately the Bandit rolled under Brandr's sword arm, leaving himself completely open for an attack from behind. Swiftly the Bandit swung his sword at Brandr's right thigh, which had left a deep gash. Making Brandr fall onto one knee.

My senses came back to me, I turned and ran as fast as I could, and for as long as I could. But before I could get away I heard a scream of pain. I turned around to see the Bandit's sword through my Brother's chest. I also saw my Father lying on the ground motionlessly.  
My Brother turned his head to me. Terror in both are eyes.  
I started to cry, it had felt like I, myself, had been stabbed in the chest.

All I remember is spinning around and running deeper into the woods and hearing my Brother call after me:

"Run fast and run far Lioness!" and the Bandit laughing after just after.

He had called me by my nickname, apparently I was as feisty and as beautiful as one. It made me feel even more numb by the way he had said it.  
I knew it would be the last time I ever saw my family again.


	2. Chapter 2- Lost

**-Chapter-Two-**

I had ran all night, without stopping. I was so scared that the Bandits would chase after me. I had run across the boarders of Skyrim and into Morrowind, well, I thought I had. I had unbelievably not encountered any wild animals at the moment, but I was still alert. My hunger and thirst was great, I had not eaten all day.  
The blistering cold had disappeared, and it was replaced by a cool autumn breeze. The sun was rising over the horizon brightening the wide stretch of land which I stood on. The grass was fresh and soft under the feet, it shimmered all around me. But there was no time to stand and admire, I had to find something to eat and quench my thirst. I could not last for long. Everything kept spinning. I was close to passing out.

I carried on walking for another few hours and then, I could see a gigantic mountain. It tore a hole in the sky , showing slightly pointy edges at the top.  
I had to get up there. It was the only way to see if there was anywhere to go to get food.  
I was going to lose consciousness soon, I just had to get to the mountain.

I wished when I was at home that I had looked at some maps of Morrowind, to at least know roughly where I was. But now I was lost. I had been lost ever since I ran into the woods.

It felt like I was never going to get to the mountain. Each step felt like walking across the whole of Tamriel.

An hour had past, or something like that, and the mountain seemed hardly any closer than when I had first saw it.  
I had now found a dirt trail acting as a path. I decided to follow that. But it was just going in the direction I was going in the first place!  
I looked around the field I had somehow entered. The flowers were overwhelming; green, blue, yellow, purple and lots more, flooding the ground. But my exhaustion made it look like someone had wiped a painting with a cloth when it was still wet.

I stopped. The first time I had stopped in the hole of my journey. I could see someone walking in the field, back in the direction of Skyrim. I had to get to them, they might have something to eat and drink.

"Excuse me!" I shouted across the field. The person did not hear, still casually strolling away from me in the distance. "Excuse me, I need help!" I half croaked-half shouted.  
Again, the person did not hear me. Their robe fluttered in the wind slightly. They had their hood up. I had to get closer.

"For the love of Talos!" My legs started to take a few shaky strides until I broke into a jog.

"Excuse me!" I shouted more angrily. The person didn't respond. My energy was too low to keep going on like this. "Exu-" I had fell face-first into the flowers. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. I guess this was the end.  
My eyelids fluttered, then everything went black.

* * *

Everything was bright. I had to blink a few times until my eyes adjusted. I was looking up at a ceiling. Very detailed carvings were in the stone, like nothing I have ever seen before. My legs ached badly but I was not as thirsty as I was when I the field. The warm heat of a fire was on my right. Then I realized I was laying on a fur bed, by the feel under my fingers. I was still wearing my tunic, stained was mud and grass marks from where I passed out.

"Please, you must eat." said a soft voice and it had a heavy, deep accent.

I blinked, then at up in the bed. I saw a Dunmer, she was standing in the doorway. She was wearing the same robes that the person in the field did. Her face was faintly lined with age.

"Thank you." I murmured. It hurt to talk.

She handed me a plate with what looked like cooked beef with a smile and handed me a tankard of grape juice.

I ate the beef hungrily and had ate half of it with a giant bite, and drunk a few gulps of what actually was spiced wine. Which made me cough heavily.

"How are you?" I asked, I had to know who she was.

"I am Aranea, I am the priestess of Azura here in Blacklight and in Skyrim in fact." she answered still with a warm smile.

"Azura, who is she?"

"Yes, a Daedra. Also she is the Goddess of Dawn and Dusk." she then turned very serious. "I'm sorry. For your family and all. You can stay here for a while if you want."

"How do you know about my family." I asked in shock. Sliding back in my bed.

"Azura told me, everything. Mjoll." Aranea replied with a slight smile.

I frowned, I had to trust her.

"Sleep, young one. You need your rest." then she left, closing the door behind her.

I couldn't do anything else but finish the food then go back to sleep. Would Aranea know if anyone else survived the Bandit attack? She said that Azura told her everything. That would mean she would know. I had to remember to ask her in the morning.

I spent the rest of my time thinking of my family. My eyes started to swim in tears, but I laughed too. Thinking of happy times with Brandr, like watching him train on the road with Caius. I wonder if Caius is OK. Then Father, we used to talk in the inn he owned. I used to help clean the inn and serve the customers who very rarely came in.

It was hard to get to sleep. The pain was distracting. Visions flashed in my head over and over. Father smiling, Brandr with the Bandit's sword through his chest and other visions too.

"Mjoll….Mjoll." a hollowed voice called around the room. It was late, the fireplace had dulled down, making the room near-dark.  
I sat up, looking at the door, frowning heavily. I got out of bed quietly. My legs shook under the weight. Leaning on the wall closest to me, I stumbled towards the door which had tiny decorative carvings.  
I turned the doorknob very slowly and with a tiny squeak, opened the door cautiously.

I could see a living-room. There was a big hearth in the middle of the spacious room with two benches either side. The room was to dark to see anything else.

I narrowed my eyes. Scanning the room for a unusual shape or glinting eyes in the shadows. But no, no one seemed to be there.

"I understand, but you can't see me." said the voice.

It seemed to have came from my head. I closed the door behind me, and got back to bed, listening intently.

"You are not a follower of mine, but I will guide you as you are vulnerable in this dead city. Due to your age and homelessness." the voice said.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper.

"I am here to guide you!" the voice said a-matter-of-factly. "I am Azura. I am going out my way to help someone who needs me. Even though you are not a follower of me."

I frowned more deeply. I was too tired for this right now.

"I understand child, you do need your rest."

When those words sunk in. My eyelids fluttered. Then I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Family Greetings

**Hopefully your liking Mjoll's story at the moment! Please review!**

* * *

My eyes opened to the carved ceiling which I looked at sometimes, you can see a story made by the lines.  
I got out of bed and walked into the living room, still shakily. There were three Dunmer sitting on the table eating soup. They had left one bowl next to Aranea for me.  
They all looked up and smiled as I entered.

"Please, sit." said Aranea said, indicating to the empty space on the bench next to her. "These are my parents, Anease and Vu-Nul. They both nodded at the mention of their names.

I sat down on the uncomfortable stone bench. "Thank you." I appreciated that they had saved me a seat.

"Aranea told us why you are here." Vu-Nul uttered. His face losing the smile. "I'm sorry for your loses."

"It's fine" I replied. My chest still hurt. "And what do your parents do for a living Aranea?"  
"My mum works as a priestess for the shrine of Azura, behind the house. My dad works as a blacksmith up the road for adventurers. But we don't get much business because of the eruption of Red Mountain."

I frowned. "Isn't Blacklight a city?"

"Yes, but the eruption of Red Mountain destroyed the whole city except our house and our next-door neighbour, Lorland." answered Anease.

"What does he do?" I asked. As I took a bite out of my bread.

"He keeps to himself really, he's a nice man." commented Anease.

"I should go now." Anease stood up revealing monk robes. "I need to get to the shrine."

"Goodbye, love." called Vu-Nul.

"Goodbye, love." replied Anease. Shutting the door behind her.

"I need to get back to the shrine in Skyrim." Aranea declared. She stood and walked into her room. A moment later she had appeared with a knapsack slung clumsily on her back. "Goodbye Paa."

"I love you Aranea." Vu-Nul responded with a loving glance.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye Mjoll. I hope you have fun with my Dad. He practices in the art of sword craft." She said.

"Are you interested for me teaching you?" Vu-Nul asked as Aranea left.

"Yes please." I answered. Starting to feel more happy about having an actual training session with a sword, like my Brother used to with Caius.

Vu-Nul stood up, and he walked to his room. When he emerged he held a iron sword, well that's what my Brother called it. It was an exact replica of my Brother's sword. Vu-Nul stood and lead me out the house.

The moment the door was open, I could see a wasteland of burnt down houses and mud which was burnt but just all-together, ruined. Pieces of wood stuck in the ground awkwardly, bones were scattered here-and-there. On the far horizon there was a mountain, it actually looked evil. I decided that was Red Mountain. It had destroyed the lake. It seemed to once look young, light blue and calm. Now it was black, burnt and non-moving.

"I still can't believe that only our houses survived." declared Vu-Nul with a mild surprise on his face.

He indicated for where me to stand, then he took a few strides away and turned to face me. He drew his sword, and just then I noticed. His sword was gold, a little too dull to be shiny but it was still a great-looking sword. The design above the hilt imitated wings.

"A gold sword?" I asked with a shocked expression.

"No, Mjoll!" Vu-Nul laughed. "It's Elven! It was crafted by my Father. He used to be an excellent Blacksmith." He said admiringly.

"Remember this, little girl." the voice in my head commanded.

"What's wrong?" asked Vu-Nul

"Nothing." I answered. I must have been frowning.

"Lets get started, shall we?"

"Ok." I nodded.

"For your first training session I want to teach you about footwork! So we will not use swords today."

I was disappointed that we were not going to use swords, but Vu-Nul thinks that this is important.  
Over the course of the day I learnt the footwork to the normal standing position and lunge. I was not very good. As to be expected. I was told to train in any free moment I had, which was lots. As I had not much to do.  
Then my first day of training was complete. I would stick to this, Azura said it was important.

Vu-Nul was firm, but he did have a talent for teaching, and I was learning fast. He noticed I was patient and pointed it out a lot. He said that was a important tool to succeeding in my training.

As I lay in my bed I thought of the training to come, and I had to focus, for Azura at least.

* * *

I walked out onto the main road where Vu-Nul was waiting for me expectantly.

"Good morning Mjoll!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning Vu-Nul." I replied.

"Have you been practicing your lunges?" he asked.

"Yes, lots!" I answered happily.

I strolled over into the middle of the road, and demonstrated my lunge attack without the sword several times. Vu-Nul said nothing the first few times, and then smiled.

"Well done, you have improved greatly in just over a day!" He pulled out one piece of charcoal. "We are going to see how accurate your lunges really are." He drew an exactly straight line around two metres long on the flat area of the road. "Now lunge without stepping out of the line."

I lunged. My right foot slightly slipped outside the line.

"Keep you legs inline as you lunge, it helps with the power of your attacks."

* * *

I trained on the road for hours on end. Vu-Nul left and I kept training, and I kept training all month. Vu-Nul praised me regularly with my patience and increasing skill. He had also introduced that I keep my eyes closed while lunging in the line, which was extremely hard, but I was getting the hang of it.

I walked out onto the road waiting for Vu-Nul, he came from around the back of the house smiling broadly.

"Now that you know how to lunge, I want you to practice with an actual sword!" he declared. "Please, follow me!"

I was happy that I was finally learning how to wield a sword for once, after a whole month. We walked around the back of the house to see a near empty garden, except for a polished stone Shrine of Azura as high as the house. It had a woman, who I considered was Azura. She had a spiky moon, held lightly in her hand, and a star which seemed to sit in the other. Also five wooden dummies I had never seen before stood in a organized line.

"Hello." Anease said to the both of us, and we nodded to say hello back.

I looked at the dummies. They had extremely small X's on the stomach, head and legs.

"Hit the middle of the X on the body Mjoll." Vu-Nul called. Pointing at the one of the dummies.

I lunged quickly. The point of my sword hit slightly to the left of the X.

"Well done!" he exclaimed. "In only a month you are very accurate with a lunge. It might sound easy but it takes years to be able to hit a tiny marker. To hit it exactly in the middle, tighten your grip on the sword."

I tried again, after a moment of concentration. My sword hit the exact centre of the X on the dummies' body.

"Yes! Now do that again!"

I did it again, and again I hit the exact middle.

"Hahaha, Now the leg!"

I composed myself, concentrating on the leg. It would be much harder as I had to aim at an angle. I lunged speedily. My sword going straight between the legs, I had missed it completely.

"Ah, don't beat yourself up Mjoll, train and you will be able to hit all the targets perfectly." he patted me on the back. "I need to get to the grindstone now." he said with a smile. "Happy training!"

I smiled and watched Vu-Nul walk away down the road. I decided training, but I wanted to see Lorland. I hadn't seen him all my time here. As I had been busy with training.

Vu-Nul was gone before I had decided. I followed the path to the front of the house and walked along the road, getting closer to the dull wooden house. I slowly proceeded up the platform of the house. I stopped in my tracks. I had no idea who this man was. Should I really go in there?  
I could not decide. I heard the door make a near-silent _dunk_ sound, and then the wooden, half rotting door opened.

* * *

**So whats going to happen next? Have a look tomorrow to see! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Duck-and-Roll

**-Chapter-4-**

In the doorway a man towered over me. His white eyes staring at mine. A High Elf by the sharp outlines on his face, yellowy skin and hair, which was grey and slicked back; with eyes that held a cold gaze. His light, leather armour clinked slightly as he stood a little closer to me. His shining gold bow, slung across his back.

"May I help you?" he mumbled quite angrily and frowning.

"Uh…" I could not think of anything to say. I had just came here out of curiosity.

"Well?" the High Elf said impatiently.

Another few seconds passed of silence.

"Oh forgive her Lorland!" a voice came from behind me. It sounded familiar. I turned around to see Anease standing in the middle of the road, smiling like she always does. "She's just curious and all. She has only been here for a month and a little more." she clarified. "Her village was attacked by Bandits."

"You want me to kill them all for you girl?" he said with a bizarre smile.

I was not sure if he was joking or not.

"No thank you." I answered "Sir."

"Hahaha, no need to call me 'Sir'!"

Anease walked up beside me. "Lorland is a master archer of Morrowind and he used to be a brilliant Sell-sword."

"I still am." he gloated. "But I prefer a simpler life."

"I just remembered." Anease suddenly blurted out. "If you need to hone your archery skills, your welcome to come own to our house and practice on the dummies that Vu-Nul set up.

"Oh, thank you." He half growled, but he seemed to always sound like that. Even if he was being nice.

* * *

It had now been a whole year since my family was killed, and my chest still hurt as much as ever. I worked hard in training, I was now onto dodging which was difficult and much more dangerous than anything else I had done yet. At least I had finished with lunges. I also now trained in specially made armour for my height and it was quite light. It was dull and it was made out of iron, it lowered my shoulders and bent my knees slightly.

I had my own wooden mannequin to store my armour on in my room, it made it feel more like my own.

Lorland regularly came to train on the dummies. He was amazing with the Dwarven bow he had always kept on him.

I asked for lessons in archery once. He laughed and walked away. I don't like him much, but he had a aura about him. In my dreams Azura murmured his name, sometimes in warning and sometimes in a soft, chanting way.

"Mjoll?" Vu-Nul interrupted my absent-mindedness. He stood, sword unsheathed, looking at me like I was a little mad.

I sharply looked at him. "Uh… Yes?"

"Duck and roll. Duck and roll!" he said "Don't want to get hit now, do you?"

"Uh, no." I shook my head.

Vu-Nul swept his sword to the side of my head. I quickly ducked and rolled with a hard clunk as my heavy armour hit the ground roughly.

"Not very smooth." I heard Vu-Nul say. "Let your shoulder tuck into the body after you shift your weight forward."

I nodded. I glanced at Lorland who had entered the back garden with a full quiver of arrows.

I concentrated on Vu-Nul. He swung again, and again I rolled. This time I rolled smoothly under his sword arm, then span around on my knee, facing his back. Just then, I remembered the Bandit, I had rolled just like he did.

"Well done!" he cried. "Now do it again."

I pushed myself up. Glimpses of the Bandit, Brandr and Father filling my mind.

This time Vu-Nul threw his sword downwards, so a launched myself to the side and tucked my shoulder in. This time landing heavily on my armour. I span around on my knee.

"Don't catapult your self to the side, Mjoll!" He pointed to a big chip in the ground. "You landed too heavily. You will damage your armour, let-alone your shoulder! I think that's enough for today."

"OK." I turned and walked up the path into the back garden.  
Lorland was there, knocking an arrow onto the string, pulling it to his cheek, and firing. All in just a split-second. The arrow seemed to be in slow-mo for a moment then pelted into the dummies neck.

"Wow." I whispered under my breath..

"Thank you." Lorland had heard me somehow. He slung his bow onto his back, then reached for his belt. Just then I noticed, he had two sheathes either side of his belt.

He unsheathed two Katanas. In a flash, he advanced at the dummies. With frightening speed he sliced and span several times, he ducked and swung upwards. Slicing from the gut to the skull. This all happened in around ten seconds.

"Why are you still staring?" he growled, looking at me with white eyes. He didn't unsheathe his Katanas as he slowly walked towards me.

"How did you become so good at fighting?" I asked, still amazed.

"Even a master archer finds himself in a close-combat situation on occasion." he answered. "Why do you train, girl?"

I frowned slightly, deep down I wanted to be a strong warrior so I could kill the Bandit who killed my parents. "I want to be a powerful mercenary." I lied.

"Aha, just like me then." he tried to smile, but it just looked like he tensed his lips.

"What were some of the assignments that you had to do?"

"Well, usually I would follow someone and clear out a cave or find something that had been stolen. The money was good as well." his lips loosened. "I was called to Skyrim a couple of times. I was sent to a Dwemer ruin called Mzinchaleft a long time ago." he lowered his head. "The only thing I regret is that I had to leave without doing what I was meant to do."

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed by some type of Dwarven mechanism. Arrows had no effect on them. We barely made it out alive if it wasn't for my Katanas. But by then I was seriously injured which made the traps harder to notice."

"Traps?" I was shocked that Lorland was even mentioning this. He didn't usually like to reveal anything about his past except being a master archer and that he was a mercenary.

"I accidentally stood on a pressure plate, and before I knew it, a blade had swung from the side, leaving a deep gash in my arm. Also it knocked me off the bridge I was on. Making me land near the entrance. I cant remember much else except opening the door and seeing some travellers walking up to the ruin." he lifted his head up. "The person who hired me got there money back and I had to walk away. I need to go." he said pushing past me quickly.

"Must be upset." I said to myself when he was out of earshot. Then walked back into the house and sat in my room. I started to look at maps of Morrowind and Skyrim. I want to go adventuring when I'm old enough.

* * *

**A/N: Mjoll is not being allowed to leave, to adventure on her own, but she disagrees. She gets Vu-Nul to give her a trial. Lets see if she passes, then she can travel the whole of Tamriel! **

**Next chapter will be tomorrow! Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Trial

**A/N: Short chapter, but one of the most important!**

* * *

**-Chapter-5-**

"Please, Vu-Nul!" I pleaded.

"No! You're not old enough yet! You won't be able to protect yourself!"

"I'm _fifteen_, I can defend myself. Especially with your training aiding me."

"You _are_ fifteen, that is too young!"

I rolled my eyes. "How about a trial then?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

He took a step back even though I was I heads-height smaller than him. "Well, it sounds feasible." he said, absently feeling his beard. After a moment of thinking he had decided. "OK then." he said.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Lets go Mjoll." Vu-Nul gestured for me to go through and onto the main road.

He drew his sword. Then I drew mine, and shrugged off my shield.

"If I win, you can leave at eighteen. That's the age you should be old enough to adventure out on your own." he added with a smug smile.

"OK then." I replied. Mirroring his smile.

We stood facing each other, slowly moving in a circle.

He feinted an attack. I skipped backwards a little.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you." he laughed.

"Me to." I retorted.

In a second Vu-Nul had charged, sword cutting only through air as he aimed for my sword hand, then my head and then my stomach. All of them I dodged swiftly. I flicked my sword across Vu-Nul's exposed leg, but it got quickly parried, leaving him open for an attack. He lunged hitting my shield full on, making me stagger backwards. He had hit my shield with soo much force, he had embedded the point of the sword in it.

With an aggressive pull Vu-Nul unstuck his sword, nearly dislocating my shield arm doing so. But still I held on to my shield. He advanced, countless shots were parried by my sword. He was trying to weaken me. He kept attacking, most were blocked or deflected, some cut through air until he advanced too quickly, making us literally face to face. Then for a split-second all I could see was a flash of gold, then a flash of white.

I found myself on the floor, both sword and shield out of reach. He had hit me square in the face with the hilt of his sword.

Something warm trickled down my face. I was bleeding.

"I'm sorry Mjoll." Vu-Nul stood next to me, with a I-told-you-so look on his face.

"Don't be." I replied. "It was a trial, obviously we were going to get hurt."

"I'm not hurt." he retorted, with a friendly but smug smile.

"Unfortunately not." I laughed.

"Come on, Anease can sort your cut out."

I was lead back into the house and Anease shot a shocked gaze at me. She just seemed to be sitting next to the fire having her breakfast.

"What happened?" she gasped as she hurried up to me, examining my cut.

"Mjoll and I were having a practice duel." Vu-Nul confessed.

"Well be more careful next time." Anease hissed at Vu-Nul. "It's quite deep. Go sit down dear, as I get a few healing potions."

Again, I was aided to a bench near the fire.

"Eat." Vu-Nul said, handing me a sweet roll.

"Thanks."

Anease hurried through with a cloth and a bottle. She poured a tiny bit of the bottles contents onto the cloth. Then softly dabbed my cut, just under my left eye.

"It's going to leave a scar, love." she sighed. "I'll have to stitch it up." then hurried off to get a needle and wire-thread. A few silent moments later Anease returned and knelt close to me. Focusing on the deep cut. "This might hurt a bit."

I braced myself. Then a sudden shot of agonizing pain shot through my cut. I winced a little.

"Don't be such a milk drinker!" Vu-Nul giggled, but Anease shot him an angered look and he came to an abrupt stop.

A long while afterwards, Anease had finished. She stood up, looking coldly at Vu-Nul. I thanked her and walked to my room after mirroring a nervous smile from Vu-Nul.

I needed some fresh air and it was still sunny. I gathered up some maps I were studying and headed out into the back garden. Then sat down at a table under the towering shrine of Azura. I laid the maps out on the table and started observing the road down to Kragenmoor. I knew Elsweyr and Valenwood like the back of my hand.

Lorland strolled towards the dummies and shrugged off his bow not too far away.

I continued to scan over the Kragenmoor maps. I was fascinated by Tribunal Temple. _Thud_. An arrow pierced through the dummies heart.

"What happened to you?" Lorland growled.

"Training accident." I replied, simply.

"Researching about the great Morrowind." he spread his arms out a little. "Good choice to travel around!"

I really wanted to live like an adventurer. "Yes, I'm going to travel around Morrowind."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter tomorrow. This time she is finally Eighteen, allowing her to travel. But much more action and plot to come along.**


	6. Chapter 6- Adventure

**-Chapter-6-**

I woke to notice that I was eighteen, the day I could fulfil my dream of becoming a Mercenary. I shot up in a flash and rushed passed the dead fireplace and into the main room. Anease and Vu-Nul stood in the middle of the room, and to my surprise Aranea stood next to them. They all had their hands behind their backs. Anease stood at the front.

"I'll miss you Mjoll!" a slight glimmer of sadness in her eyes. "I want to give you this." She handed my a gold necklace. It had a magical aura to it. "Azura warned me that unless something was done, you would get a dreadful case of rock-joint. So I got you a necklace of disease immunity." she declared. "Wear it always."

Vu-Nul stepped forward, and clasped a firm hand on my shoulder. "I present you with Grimsever." he held the blade delicately in two hands. I gasped in surprise, jumping backwards a little. "It is yours."

I was speechless. I slowly took a step towards it, reaching out for the golden hilt. The sword very shiny. It was green and looked incredibly strong.

"They call it glass. But it's much stronger." Anease added.

"Grimsever." I repeated. My eyes fixed on it. The fire from the hearth lit up the sword in Vu-Nul's arms. Making it shine brightly.

"You are a true warrior. To show this, you need the warrior's stripe." he took out a bottle, emptying some of the contents on to his hand. Carefully he made a thick line of the green war paint on the left side of my face. "I paid top notch for this paint. Hopefully, it will never come off." he smiled when he had finished. "You are a true warrior Mjoll."

I lifted Grimsever off Vu-Nul's hands. It was very sharp. I felt the edges, they were extremely cold.

"Aranea set an enchantment on it. Usually they wear off, but this one won't." Vu-Nul muttered. Aranea nodded. "It will chill the veins of your enemy when cut. We also got you bigger armour as your current one is too small." he ran to his room and produced an exact replica of my old iron armour, but bigger.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I told everyone. I went into my room and put my armour on. It was comfortable, and as heavy as I remember. A moment later, I walked into the main room. Aranea was packing to leave. I was to.

Aranea walked up to me. "I will be travelling with you for a few days, depending on where you are going."

"I would like to go down to Narsis, then through the Black Marsh then Cyrodil and then through to Elsweyr and Valenwood. Also Summerset Isle, then to Hammerfell and lastly High Rock." I finally finished. "I want to visit Elden Grove in Valenwood, and the Crystal Tower in Summerset Isle, plus many more!"

"Wow! All but Skyrim?"

"The place holds too much grief for me." I replied.

"I will aid you down to Narsis, but then I will leave you. I am needed in Skyrim." she offered.

"OK, lets finish packing and we will be on our way."

"You must have planned your route since you first came here!"

I replied with a smile. 

* * *

I sheathed Grimsever and threw my shield on my back. Aranea lifted her hood up.

"Thank you for everything!" I said to the couple. "I will miss you both."

"We will miss you too." Vu-Nul murmured. Anease smiling greatly. After Aranea and I had hugged them we opened the door, revealing a early morning sun.

"Goodbye." my eyes swam in tears.

"Goodbye." Anease and Vu-Nul called as Aranea and I started to walk down the main road.

"Wait!" a deep voice shouted. We both turned around to see Lorland. "Let me come with you."

I blinked. "Uh…OK. Where do you need to go?"

"Valenwood, I need to find something important."

"What?" asked Aranea. But I already knew what Lorland's response would be.

"It's none of your business." he growled. I stared into his eyes. He was hiding something, but it was his business.

We all started to walk down the hill to start the first leg of our journey. Aranea, Lorland and Mjoll the Lioness.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Mjoll** **is now on her first adventure! Tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7- Silgrad Tower

**A/N: Mjoll's first taste of true adventure. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**-Chapter-7-**

We headed south. The mountains hugged the road from the east and west. The sun sunk below the long, winding path that stretched ahead of us. We all walked side by side, occasionally talking to each other. Except for Lorland. He preferred not to chat.

"We will have to find someplace to sleep in a couple of hours."

"Silgrad Tower is up ahead." I figured.

"Yes, it's a nice town that. But half the town got destroyed due to red mountain. Now scavengers live there. There was a shaky alliance between two families; House Halaalu and House Redoran since they signed a peace treaty."

"Why are scavengers there?" I asked.

"That was where the Merchants Guild was." he answered. He glared at Aranea and I. "You better not get into any trouble." he growled.

Just on cue, the town appeared far ahead. Heavy fog surrounded the area.

"Are you crossing the boarder of Morrowind into the Black Marsh?" Lorland frowned after I nodded. "The Argonians took the south of Morrowind so we need to tread carefully."

We approached the town carefully advancing into the fog.

"I'm not to sure about this." Aranea whispered.

"It's the only way we can go." I told her.

"Hold on to your coin purses." Lorland warned. "The inhabitants have got used to the fog."

"Is there always fog here?" Aranea asked.

"Yes." Lorland simply murmured. "Be quiet now. Stick together and stay on the main road." he said as we entered the worst part of the fog.

I could not see anything. I kept in-line with the footsteps next to me from my companions. We could have been anywhere, a valley, a dungeon, anything. My eyes slowly adjusted to the fog, allowing me to see very faint outlines of small buildings and houses.

"I hear footsteps." whispered Lorland.

Suddenly the footsteps next to me stopped. I looked to the side. Aranea was still there. Lorland was behind us. I listened intently and very nervously.  
I could hear faint and close footsteps. Lorland had good ears to even hear them though. Some of the scavengers seemed to be on the rooftops.

A moment later Loland had shrugged off his bow. I threw my shield of my back and unsheathed Grimsever. Aranea only lifted her hands. A moment passed, everything was silent. I gritted my teeth, scanning the rooftops and roads leading of the main one that we were on.

I figure jumped onto the ground and ran towards me. The person had a dagger, which was raised high. I lifted my shield, but nothing came. I peered over my shield to see the person fall to the floor. An arrow in his head.

"One down." Lorland said, retrieving his arrow quickly.

More of them appeared. One dropped to the floor, arrow in his chest.

Aranea's hands lit up. Magic. Fire spat from her hands. It was directed in the middle of two scavengers, as soon as it had touched the floor there was a small explosion. Flinging the scavengers in the air. Another swung its dagger at me, but quickly I threw my head backwards. Dodging the blade. A quick lunge with my trusty sword killed the man. They weren't very good at fighting. Another arrow zipped past my head, hitting a scavenger in the heart. I felt a slight tug at my belt. One of them had took my coin purse.

I span around to see someone running away from me.

"Wait here!" I called to the others. They quickly nodded.

I threw my shield onto my back then I started to sprint after the woman who was around ten yards in front. My armour clinked and clunked as I picked up speed. I was pretty quick, even with heavy armour on. Grimsever cut through the air as I continued to run.

She sharply took a left turn into a alley. I quickly followed.

It had clearly been raining in town as every couple of steps I stood in a puddle. The woman ran as fast as ever, turning right onto a road, but she could not escape me. I reached out, my fingertips fluttering inches away from her torn clothes.

She abruptly stopped and ducked. Making me fall over her body and land painfully face-first into the stone road, Grimsever knocked out of reach. Immediately a dirty worn face was in front of me, dagger in hand. I did not want to kill the woman, but now I had no choice.

I grabbed her skinny arms with a vice-like grip. With powerful legs I kicked her in the chest, throwing her backwards and the dagger flying through the air. Also my coin purse slipped out of her hands. She groaned as she pulled herself up. I pushed myself up, standing tall. I was quite a lot taller than her and doubly as broad.

She swung her right fist clumsily at my face. I swiftly ducked the fist, and in one movement I punched her ribs as hard as I could, then, with my left hand I struck her on her cheekbone. She groaned and fell sideward. Landing painfully on her shoulder.

I picked up my coin purse and Grimsever. The woman pushed herself up. She stared at my sword then half sprint, half limp, holding her ribs.

"You thief! You'd better run!" I shouted after her. Then I heard calls.

"Mjoll…. Mjoll! Where are you?" I ran to the voices and a moment later I could see torches down the road.

"I told you to hold onto your purse!" Lorland spat.

"Calm down Lorland!" Aranea said defensively.

"No, I told you Mjoll. We nearly got killed!"

"Lets just get out of here!" I cried.

"We just need to keep along this road." Lorland growled.


	8. Chapter 8- Narsis

**-Chapter-8-**

We had got out of Silgrad Tower. But we were met by the site of mountains in which we had to cross over. Still, mountains flooded the east and west.

"Look out for trolls." Lorland pointed out. We stood on top of a grand hill. The High Elves eyes could see further than Nord and Dunmer eyes. "There appears to be a camp up ahead. Maybe Bandits." his white, creamy eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Can't we go around?" Aranea asked.

"No, we're blocked off."

"We have the element of surprise. How many are there?" I asked, looking where Lorland was looking. But seeing nothing except a hilltop. The breeze was cold, but the sun was out shining brightly. Aranea sat on the ground, tending to a small cut from a scavenger on her arm.

"Only a group of five." he turned. "Lets go."

"Wait a minute, we need a plan." I decided.

"Simple." Aranea stood up. "Lorland gets to the left of them. Mjoll will be on the right and charge then I will be behind Mjoll and I will use my magic."

"Sounds simple enough." Aranea and I looked at Lorland expectedly.

"Fine." he growled.

At once we split ways, Lorland to the left, staying in a ditch. Aranea hugged the bushes outlining the area where the Bandits were. I followed behind. Sneaking wasn't my strong suit, but we got close enough to the men to launch an attack. Aranea behind me. I stood up from the fresh green leaves, and charged.

Lorland heard my battle cry. This also made all the Bandits turn, unsheathing their swords and battleaxes. One of them was too slow. He had turned around and then had a sword through his skull.

An arrow soared through the air. Hitting on of the Bandits in the back of the head. One ran at me until an icicle as long as an arm cut through his stomach and it poked out of the Bandit's back. The force propelled him through the air. Landing limply on the floor, dead.

Aranea! That is awesome! I thought to myself. Even though the moment would scar me.

Another got hit by an arrow leaving him dead. The last man was too scared to fight. He looked at his attackers with green, Wood Elf eyes and ran for it. Whimpering every couple of seconds.

"Leave him!" I shouted as he ran down the hill we had came. The way to Silgrad Tower. "Let he always be known as a milk-drinking yellow belly!"

Lorland and Aranea searched the small camp for any loot. Except a hefty amount of arrows for Loland and fresh food and drink. I uncorked some Nord mead and drank. We rested for a while. Then Lorland stood.

"Lets get going. I do have a deadline to get to Valenwood."

We all set off, slowly the hill in front of us became very steep.

"There must be another way!" I moaned.

"Wait a minute." Aranea interrupted. Her hand stiffened, then suddenly blue light filled her hands. She lifted her arm upwards. A path of blue mist zigzagged up the steep hill. "No, This is the only way." then the blue mist vanished and her hand was normal again.

"What was that!" I exclaimed. Lorland frowned deeply.

"Clairvoyance." Aranea said simply. With a puzzled expression. "I thought everyone knew that spell."

Lorland answered with a laugh.

We continued up the hill. Lorland watching for any trouble. 

* * *

Time passed. Days passed. It took so much energy to get over the mountains and nothing eventful happened, except for a few trolls.

The ground finally levelled then suddenly we were going downhill. Our next destination was Narsis. We did not want to go to Kragenmoor, we had had enough of mountains which the city lay.

"We should not go to the coastal areas as there is ash still in the air." Lorland noted.

We hugged the line of mountains to our right, staying away from the coast as Lorland had said. Narsis become closer and closer over the days. We had found a shack with a very kind and old Bosmer woman. Who let us restock and sleep, which was at the bottom of Kragenmoor.  
We did a favour for the citizens of Kragenmoor. Trolls wrecked the farms outside the city. Luckily we came across the farms and killed the trolls without even noticing beforehand. We just thought they were deserted.

I loved travelling.

Aranea suggested I work for the Companions in Skyrim. I thought for a while afterwards and I am still undecided if I want to even go back there yet.

Even more days passed, then, finally, in the distance we could see Narsis. This is where I would have to go opposite ways with Aranea. My heart sunk. I wish she could stay on my travels. This would leave me with Lorland. _Great_.

"We will finally get warm beds and some cold mead." Lorland mumbled.

"Haven't had that since Blacklight!" Aranea cried.

We had reached the front gate, it towered over us with darkened wood. The city wall was old and made in ancient times. The sun had nearly gone down, making the fires next to it flicker against our faces.

"Identify yourselves!" a deep voice shouted at the very top of the gate.

"These people do not like the Imperials or their legion. So don't mention anything related to them." Lorland whispered.

"I am Mjoll the Lioness and I am accompanied by Lorland of Lorundil, and Aranea Ienith." I declared.

"Lorland? The master archer? Well, come in."

The wooden gate flung open. Revealing a highly civilized city of Dunmer. We all walked into the city, Aranea and I looking amazed around the city. The road we stood on lead up a hill which lead to a grand building which dominated the city.

To the left where shops and then to the right where houses. I was a haven for trading goods. I had to have a look around for any wears.

"An inn!" Lorland sounded pleased for once. He jogged towards it opening the door, hearing a soft bell. The rest of us followed. Instantly there was a welcoming atmosphere. The barmaid turned to us and smiled, showing clear white teeth.

"Hello fellow Elf." she greeted.

"Black-Briar Reserve." Lorland ignored her greeting.

"On your way." she said her smile loosening. Passing him a bottle In exchange for a considerably full pouch of gold.

"Nord mead please." I said.

"Me too." Aranea sat down and I sat next to her, Lorland sat on his own in the corner.

"How did Lorland get enough gold to get Black-Briar Reserve!" I asked Aranea, but she answered with a shrug.

* * *

**A/N: What's up with Lorland?**


	9. Chapter 9- Inn

**-Chapter-9-**

The last drop of mead was drank from my bottle.

"Lets go." I told Aranea. I glanced at Lorland, who was still sitting on his own. Staring blankly at the wall, deep in thought. We opened the door into a dark street.

"Actually, it's getting late. I will get some rooms for us all." Aranea decided.

"OK, I'm going for a walk." I replied.

"Oh, OK. Take care of yourself." Aranea turned and went back into inn. The sound of the bell was muffled.

I let my mind wonder just as I walked down the streets, turning randomly into alleyways. The city was quite small actually.

"Gimme all y'ur gold!"

I was suddenly alert staring down the alley. There were around five men surrounding a much smaller man. It seemed like they were all Nords, picking on a Breton. Bretons _are_ quite small. I could only see the outlines of the people. The Breton cowered on the wall in front of one of the men.

The man pulled out a knife.

I saw that I was in the shadows, unable to be seen. I thought about getting help, but it was out of my mind in a flash.

"Get away from that man!" my voice boomed down the alley. I unsheathed Grimsever, it seemed to glow in the dark.

"What the fuck is that?" one of the men said.

I found myself charging down the alley. This made three of the men run. _How cowardly_.

The man who had been bulling the Breton turned to run.

"No Solding! Kill the guard!" called one of the men who was running away.

Solding stood away from the Breton and dived to the side as I flung Grimsever down. The man quickly lunged, it hit my armour which did absolutely nothing. Quickly, I swung Grimsever around, hilt first. The end of the hilt was spiky which made him yelp as it hit his temple, knocking him unconscious, well, I hope so.

I helped the Breton man up. He had short, bright, blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore the clothes of a noble.

"Thank you." his voice was shaky. He swept down and felt the Solding's pulse. "He's alive. Just." he started to search the body. He pulled out a big pouch of gold, a amethyst, and a few lock picks. "Have these." he past all of it to me. "As a repayment." then he pulled out a note as I took the loot reluctantly. He opened and started to read. "He's from the Thieves Guild."

I instantly disliked this guild.

"I'll put it back in his pocket, so when the guard looks for anything on him he will find that." he smiled. "He got what's coming to him." the noble stood. "I'll get the guard." he jogged and turned left, quickly returning with one. "I was attacked by thieves." The guard wore the same armour than me, but it was slightly thicker and it had big, wide shoulder plates.

"Hmm." the guard bent down and searched the pouches attached to Solding's armour.

"His name is Solding." I added.

The guard looked up sharply. Eyes widening. "Finally!" he cried, looking at the body. He felt Solding's pulse and nodded. "I should get him to the doctor." he picked Solding up and slung his arm over his shoulder. Then they had gone.

"What's your name?" I asked the noble.

"Petric is my name." he smiled. "Thank you again. I need to go." he turned and vanished around the corner.

I felt important. I _could_ be a guard.

I needed to think about it.

The inn wasn't far away, I just wanted sleep. The adrenaline had worn off already. But i still felt happy about clearing Narsis of one more thief.

The cheerful bell rung above my head. The inn was a lot less busy. I sat on a stool next Aranea at the counter.

"I got you a room upstairs. You're the room with the elk."

"Thank you." I absent-mindedly looked at my feet.

"Mind out now Mjoll." Aranea warned. "The Thieves Guild is not to be messed with." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "They might try to look for you if you had get identified. They might even send the Dark Brotherhood."

My face twisted into a shocked expression. "What the! How did-" I broke off. "_Azura_."

"Yes. I'm not saying you shouldn't help someone in need, but don't get involved with them. I'm going to bed." she stood and walked up the stairs.

I sat there for a moment. I looked around. My mind flooded with disbelief when I could still Lorland still sitting at the same table. This time he was talking to someone. A moment later they stood and started to head towards me. The man he was with was only a few years older than me and had auburn hair which flowed down to his shoulders. He also had a light beard. His armour looked light and strong. It was brown and he was copiously padded. A gold-coloured dagger held onto his belt. It had lots of carvings on it, just like Vu-Nul and Anease's house.

"Who's this?" I asked. My eyes fixed on the handsome man.

Lorland narrowed his eyes. "Is it any of your business?"

"Lorland, don't worry, it's fine." the Nord had a deep burly accent. "My name is Brynjolf. I used to work with Lorland."

"Hello Brynjolf." I tried to sound flirty.

He smiled. "I need to go. Goodbye." he declared and walked to the door. But then turned around. "Oh, what is your name?" he asked me.

I blushed slightly. Hopefully he did not notice. "Mjoll the Lioness."

He smiled more broadly. "Goodnight Mjoll." He looked at Lorland. "Nice to catch up." then he had left.

I went off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Not giving anything away, but i think you now know more about Lorland's past.**


	10. Chapter 10- Leaving

**A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter.**

* * *

**-Chapter-10-**

"I never realised until now." I looked into Aranea's black eyes. "I never said thank you for actually saving me."

"No need!" she interrupted. "You should really thank Azura." she turned to Lorland. "I will miss you Lorland." she was starting to get teary.

"Yes." he said rather awkwardly.

"Lorland." I warned.

He gave a slight sigh. "We will most probably meet again." he corrected.

"That's better." I looked back to Aranea. "Where will you go again?"

"I will go into Cyrodiil then head north into Skyrim and into Riften. Which is where I need to be, then back up to my shrine near Windhelm."

I smiled. "Goodbye Aranea."

"Goodbye you two."

I waved as Aranea walked away, Lorland stood on the spot, emotionless. Then he went back into the inn to get his equipment. The front gates opened then closed as she walked out, pulling up her hood.

Would I ever see her again?

I turned and waited for Lorland to reappear, and when he did, we walked to the gate. Then I felt a tap on my back. I turned to see the guard who took away Solding and Petric standing next to him.

"Thank you for your work in getting Solding locked up." the guard smiled "Solding was fine, but now he's in jail!" he laughed.

"Thank you for protecting me. Come back to Narsis anytime." Petric shoock my hand.

I smiled back to the both of them. "I just might." I turned as the front gates opened, and left with Lorland.


	11. Chapter 11- Silver-Blood Inn

**A/N: Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up, but i'm happy with it.**

* * *

**-Chapter-11-**

I am nineteen now. I had travelled all over Tamriel, but I have to say, Hammerfell was the most fun months of my life. I got a job as a guard for a month. I loved it. That was when I realised, I wanted to be a Vigilante: I would catch criminals and punish them by handing them over to the guard, or Jarl, but I wasn't a guard, and it isn't for the money. It is to purely help my fellow citizens.

I had seen many things, captured many law-breakers and killed many Bandits. I went to Elden Grove in Valenwood, and I went to the ruins of Crystal Tower in Summerset Isle. I also crossed the Alik'r desert, which was extremely dangerous and I nearly died multiple times. I got a scar on each side of my old one, which Vu-Nul inflicted. Both from my times in Hammerfell.

I had now left Jehanna and crossed the boarder into Skyrim. I decided to go to Markarth. I just needed to stay away from Holers.

I walked up the main road, which had lead me to Markarth stables. The walls towered over everything. There it was, Markarth itself. The structure was enormous. A big staircase leading up to the golden front-gates.

"The city of Markarth is a beauty, no doubt about that."

I looked to my left to see a man sitting lazily on a carriage. His smiled slightly but then it vanished.

"Travelling through The Reach is dangerous." he narrowed his eyes. The Nord had an annoying tone to his voice.

"Why is it so dangerous?" I asked, half sarcastically.

"All the wild animals. But most of all, the Foresworn." he spat.

"Who are the Forsworn." I was actually quite intrigued now.

"Mostly Bretons who made there kingdom here, but then the Nords took over. They where driven out, and now they want 'their' land back."

"Well, I will keep a lookout." I replied. I then continued to the stables.

"A war-dog is good company, and good protection."

I turned again. There was a Nord man leaning against the structure of the stables. He had war paint striped below his eyes and on his nose.

"I don't really want a dog thank you."

"Not even Vigilance Senior over here." he pointed to a strong, shaggy looking dog which barked cheerfully. "He just had a pup, I called it Vigilance junior."

_Very inventive_. "I'm fine, thank you." I said irritably. The man snorted. I did not want to buy anything. Everyone wanted to talk to me, which I usually liked, but today I just wanted to find an inn. I pushed on the front gates, letting the door open slightly so I could walk into the city square. There was a man selling raw meat, and two other stores. A little stream ran across it form the side. There, there was the inn.

I quickly entered, it was homely. The bar in front, and a fireplace behind it. A handful of people sat next to the fire. One Nord sat at the bar, the man was clearly drunk, his hand on his tankard and every now-and-then taking big swigs of his mead.

"Welcome to Silver-Blood inn my friend." the bartender said. He was a little fat, and had long, grey hair but he had a couple of bold spots. I sat down on the stool in front of him.

"Frabbi, are customer needs a drink." he said, looking angrily to his left.

"Too lazy to give her a drink yourself…. Oaf." a voice came from near by. A woman appeared shortly after from one of the rooms with a broomstick. She leaned it on the wall and hurried over. "You wanna drink?" she asked impatiently. Frabbi had a sharply outlined face, thin eyebrows and grey hair. She looked at me with beady eyes.

"Umm, what's on the menu?" I asked.

"Depends, are you thirsty, hungry, both?"

I accidentally frowned a little, didn't really tell me what was on the menu. "Can I have some Alto Wine, and some cooked beef?"

"Certainly." she rushed off down on of the corridors at the sides of the room. A little later she reappeared a plate and a bottle in her hands.

"Took your time didn't you." the bartender snapped. "The back room is starting to get unclean."

"Shut up you lazy oaf. All the wood furniture is rotten to the core. Do you know why that is Kleppr?" Frabbi hissed.

"I don't know my darling, I assume you're going to tell me?" Kleppr snarled slightly.

"It because the wood is cheap and soaked with ale. Now we will have to replace all the furniture before the guests settle in." she handed me my food and drink.

"Don't worry my love. Just show them your enduring face and they will scurry away in fear in no time."

"You're an idiot Kleppr. Why did I ever marry you?"

The beef was juicy and tender, and the wine was chilled nicely.

"Not a day goes by when I don't ask that question myself, dear." he added coldly. Looking at his wife simplistically.

Frabbi walked off to one of the rooms.

I had giggled slightly at there arguing. Hopefully I wouldn't marry someone like Kleppr.

When I had finished I looked up at Kleppr. "I'd like to rent a room."

"Sure thing." he straightened. "Follow me." He lead me to a corridor closest to me on the left. Then turned to the first door on his left. The door was gold-coloured, and banged as it opened. "Let me know if there is anything else you need." then he left.

The room was dimly lit and quite small. The only components of the room was a stone desk and bed. I slipped off my armour and laid it next to my bed and put on a tunic. Reluctantly I clambered into the bed. The stone pressed uncomfortably on my spine but I managed a light sleep.


	12. Chapter 12- Unexpecting

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read my story! I checked and saw that we have more than 400 views!  
**

**I thank Optimus for reviewing, but he is the only one who has reviewed. Please, if you have the time, review!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**-Chapter-12-**

I got out of the stone bed. My back ached, badly. "Who thought _stone_ beds would be comfortable!" I asked myself aloud. The doors to my room flung open. I quickly turned around to see Frabbi.

"Are you OK?" she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms loosely.

"I'm fine." I blurted.

"Let me know if you need anything." she smiled. Then walked away, closing the door behind her.

I sighed. Why did people keep pestering me? I slipped into my armour, hoping no one else would come in, gathered my things and opened the doors, showing the corridor. I passed the counter and headed towards the entrance.

"Remember. Ale is cheaper than blood in Markarth." I heard Kleppr call to me as I left.

I could hear fighting outside. I shoved the doors open panicky. I could see two men kicking a guard who was on the floor in immense pain.

"Glory to the Foresworn!" one shouted, flicking his slimy hair back. They where both clearly Bretons by the height of them. The other was bold and had scars all around his face and he had a big, bushy beard. He stamped on the guards face, making blood splatter close by from the guards nose.

I glanced to both sides, no guards to stop them. I had to act, the townspeople started to run up the path near the stream in front of me, leading further into the city.

I unsheathed Grimsever and I sped towards the Bretons. I swung across the one with the beard's stomach, and before I knew it, he was on the floor, dead, blood soaking his miner clothes.

"What?" the other Breton shouted, unsheathing an axe.

"Get away from him." I warned.

But the Breton kicked the guard again, in disrespect to me. The guard groaned.  
Again I swung Grimsever, trying to get the Breton's sword arm. But it was quickly parried. I stumbled, and then the axe hit my chest plate, making me stagger backwards. I swiftly ducked as the axe cut through air above my head. _Too close_. I shrugged off my shield. He striked my shield. I charged, my shield still covering me and slammed into him. The force threw him into the air, landing painfully on his neck and his axe slid away from reach.

Just then, I was rammed into the wall of the inn.

"Filthy law-breaker." a voice boomed in my ear. "You're going to Cidhna Mine now."

Law-breaker? It must be a misunderstood guard.

"I was trying to help the guard who was being assaulted by_ those_ two Bretons." I pleaded as I was thrown to the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. No one escapes Cidhna Mine." the guard chuckled in delight.


End file.
